


IDK you yet...

by XxSkxylerxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, first story leave me alone, lots of fluff, possible angst, your soulmate can hear you sing au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSkxylerxX/pseuds/XxSkxylerxX
Summary: This is a Bokuto soulmate au based off the song "IDK you yet " by Alexander 23This is an au where your soulmate can hear you when you sing. The whole idea will come into play as the story goes, it's honestly hard to explain. Anyways, this is my first story so feel free to give me criticism
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader





	IDK you yet...

Hello, This is my first story so please feel free to give me criticism on my work in the comments. This is also my first time using ao3 as a platform so I will try my best to get used to it as quick as possible.


End file.
